


Dib Is Left Alone :(

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Angst, Clothing, Crazy, Daddy Issues, Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Dib-centric (Invader Zim), Feels, Gen, Insomnia, POV Dib (Invader Zim), big - Freeform, insane, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: Idk watever dib gets trapped in a foreboding plane of existence or something LOLS! anyway have fun :P He has no means of escape this is literally just him walking around in something akin to desert sanddddd dunnnneesss. Dis is more physc horror/thriller(IDK!!!lol >XP) so if you ain't into day click away now!!! Ive chosen to keep it short with an open ending!!
Kudos: 13





	Dib Is Left Alone :(

**Author's Note:**

> Dis is mai first time writing a fic!!! I started at 2am and its now 3:02am!!!!! lols  
> Hope you enjoy altho its relatively short <3

It was putrid, another one of Zims tricks? Another foil to yet another excellent plan? The smell of rot and decay was present for miles, the blistering sun and heat virtually like acid to the skin. The piles and piles of what seemed like nothing but coagulated into everything amazed Dib, terrified him and knew him well. Questions, he knew, no matter how many he'd belt out, would remain without an answer. It was pure disgust, but the contemptment within the boy almost felt presidented as if somehow this was deserved.

It had first begun at home, in his delightful bedroom, somewhat of a safehaven for Dib. All his electronics laid about how they had been left the night before and he made his descent to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Oh what a day it would have been, pestering his sister Gaz, maybe getting in a word with his father and then off he'd go to defeat Zim. It would have been perfect. But he went to make breakfast and found himself with no sister present, it was, in all fairness likely that she had slept in. He sat with his crunchy sugary cereal, the only noises to be heard were the movements of his jaw and the crunching. Every spoonful seemed to get louder and louder, until he'd finished, realising the ringing in his ears. The ringing was tantilising, in the absence of sound you can hear the loudest things, the sentiment itself would make anyone fear what's in the dark. Dib had ultimately finished his breakfast before realising anything to be out of the ordinary and continued to go around his regular routine. It was time to speak to the swollen eyeball network and see what he could say about his plans.The ringing started, continued for longer than it should have and then stopped. One more time, he thought, I'll be able to tell them I saw Zim scratching his head last week, one more try. And the ringing ensued again, and again, and again. No answer. As soon as the call attempts had faded and it was closer to midday than early morning Dib began to find the lack of bird song suspicious. He looked through his window and you could have assumed every bird on the planet had packed up and left. This was getting boring, and on his last whim went to go wake up Gaz although the likelihood of him surviving that would be slim, like a honey-bee in a hornets nest. However, annoying siblings was always worth it. He squandered into his sisters room and to his complete shock had found she wasn't even there. There was no trace of anyone being in there, nothing to indicate human life. For some inexplicable reason Dib felt a certain urgency to leave his home. Over something so... so minuscule. He knew who was up to this, that vermin! Zim!

So Dib walked to Zims house screaming at his door "I know you have my sister! You alien creep! let her go" and the door gave in. Zims house was already not the most welcoming place in the world but this was something else. Zim was all about putting up the theatrics, shouting and parading around but there was nothing, you could hear a feather drop on the other side of the room it was so quiet. The secret base! It must be the secret base. With no objection from a computer system Dib was able to make it to the underground layer where everything was up and running. The humming from the electrics was the most comfort the boy had received that day, even at this point Gir would have shown up and have spouted nonsense. But no amount of waiting could make them appear, it was becoming apparent that wherever Zim was, wherever Gir was, wherever Gaz and Dad were was not here. The attempts at searching would sooner or later prove to be futile, there was nobody, there was nothing. And so he'd left the house.

Dib went walking for a while, with an objective, to find school, maybe it wasn't the weekend and he'd just... forgot. But no, he kept walking and his house and his neighbourhood and the city only got further and further away until they all blurred together and it seemed like everything was one.What was this? This hellscape! Why? He kept walking and at one point tried to go home but no matter how much his legs hurt or how much the sun gave him a headache there was no way. Walk this way, no this way, c'mon turn back. No. 'The sand is all I know, the giants bones, the dryness'. Sometimes it was red and other times it was white but the sun was ALWAYS red and the sky was always orange.

That brings us to now, five toiling days out in the sun, how was he still alive? This surely wasn't real life. This was nothing but arcane suffering. Sand so much sand. The only hope was to continue, was to believe this was a simulation and nothing else but no matter how persistent his fantasies were they were just that, fantasies. You can't collapse now, you have to keep walking.


End file.
